1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to control systems for a paper refiners and in particular to a novel programmable refiner controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,646 which issued on Sept. 14, 1971 assigned to the assignee of the present application and in which the inventors are Marion A. Keyes IV and John A. Gudaz and U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,075 which issued on Apr. 4, 1972 in which the inventors are Marion A. Keyes IV and John A. Gudaz assigned to the assignee of the present application disclose control systems for paper refiners and the disclosure in these patents is hereby incorporated by reference.